


Summer Love

by lovelarry10



Series: A Life That's Good [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, Harry and Louis are married, Implied Smut, Kid Fic, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, Summer Holiday, Swimming Pool, The Final Part, University, cyprus, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “Papa! PAPA!”“What, love?”“You coming in?”“Go on Lou,” Harry encouraged, knowing Grace had been waiting ages for her dad to come in the pool with her. “I’ll wait here. Might go and chat to Hope for a bit.”“Okay,” Louis said, pecking Harry as he stood up. “No eating all my fruit salad, alright?”“Can’t promise anything,” Harry said before he walked off, leaving Louis to walk over to the pool. He sat down on the poolside, letting his feet dip into the cool blue water, smiling at the sight of children splashing around, having fun with their family members. His daughter soon swam up to him, wet hands and arms resting on his warm thighs as she smiled up at him, her blonde hair plastered to her head.*****The Tomlinsons are off on a summer holiday before it’s time for everything to change...





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, this is it! The final installment in this series, and the last of the Wordplay fics for 2019. 
> 
> I've had so much fun writing these, it's been lovely to create this family, and write them through their happiest times. I hope you like this final one, the end of a chapter, somehow.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, I love reading them so much!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

Louis tugged at the seatbelt around his youngest daughter’s waist and nodded to himself when he was satisfied she was safe.

“Alright, be good for your brother and sister,” he reminded Grace, who nodded with a big smile on her face at being allowed to sit with her siblings on the back seat of the shuttle bus to the hotel. “Dad and I are sat just over there if you need us-”

“We’ll be fine, Pop,” Oscar said with a roll of his eyes, a grin on his face masking his annoyance with his father for a moment. “Go and sit with Dad. It’s only like forty minutes, we’ll survive.”

“Lou, come and sit here,” Harry called, and Louis just left his three children to it, sliding into the free seat next to his husband. He pushed back his hair from his sweaty forehead, finally relaxing, kicking his feet out in front of him. He glanced over to his husband, admiring how handsome he looked even with a sheen of sweat covering his face and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m so glad we’re here at last.”

“Me too,” Louis grinned as the coach’s engine rumbled, telling the passengers they were off. “Feels like too long since we’ve had a proper holiday. Looks like we’re going to have good weather, too.”

Louis and Harry both looked out of the window as the coach pulled away from Cyprus’ airport, on the way to their hotel. They’d both saved for a couple of years to be able to afford to take their little family on holiday, and they’d been counting down the days since they’d booked it back in January. Grace was beyond excited that morning, and even now, her enthusiasm hadn’t waned. They were also on a countdown to Hope’s departure to University, which was happening three weeks after they returned from Cyprus, and both of them were dreading it. For now, though, they were determined to enjoy every minute of their family holiday.

Just half an hour later, they were pulling into the hotel, sitting back and letting the rest of the passengers depart before they walked off, Oscar making sure his little sister got off safely. Hope, Harry and Louis grabbed the suitcases and walked into the foyer, smiling at their surroundings. They waited patiently until it was their turn for check in.

“Hi, we’ve got two rooms booked, name of Tomlinson?” Louis spoke across the desk, reaching into his pocket for his wallet and credit card. The woman behind in a smart uniform smiled and nodded, tapping at the computer for a moment. 

“One double room, and a family room with a double and a single?” she asked in accented English, and Louis nodded, smiling. Hope had agreed to share the double bed with her little sister for the week’s holiday, and Oscar was taking the single. If Louis was honest, he was more than excited to get a week’s alone time with his husband, and he smirked over to Harry, who was making conversation with their daughter, whose head was resting on his shoulder now. Hope had got a little clingier with them since her acceptance letter to University had arrived a few weeks ago. “Here are the keys, we also give you a spare for the family room.”

“Excellent, thanks,” Louis grinned, signing the final few pieces of paperwork. 

“You are most welcome,” she smiled back, nodding politely to him. “The first meal will be served from five pm in the main dining room. There will also be refreshments provided throughout the day, and snacks too.”

“Great,” Louis said, sensing his children were keen to head upstairs to their room. “Thanks a lot.”

“Enjoy your stay!”

Louis handed Harry over one of the key cards, and led his family over to the bank of lifts, joining a few other families waiting. Luckily, it wasn’t long until one arrived, and the Tomlinsons all squished in together, an older couple stood at the side, smiling fondly at them. Louis wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, leaning in to him slightly.

“I’m so glad we’ve done this,” he whispered, feeling Harry’s body heat surround him. “We really need this time together.”

“Yep,” Harry agreed easily, kissing the top of Louis’ head as the doors slid open. “Ooh, our floor guys. Out you get.”

Louis waited until the rest of his family had got out of the lift before he followed them up the corridor, smiling as Grace ran along, now tugging her own suitcase along behind her. She was hopping around outside a door as Harry approached, passing the card to Oscar, who let them in. Harry returned to Louis’ side and they opened their own door, trusting that their now adult daughter could take care of her brother and sister for a few minutes. 

“Oh wow, Lou…” Harry gasped as he took around the room that they’d booked for themselves. A huge Queen sized bed was in the middle of the room covered in crisp white linen. Drapes were billowing from the windows which were ajar, letting in a gentle sea breeze, and the view across the ocean was stunning. There was a small bathroom to the side, and a TV mounted to the wall, but Louis just dumped his suitcase inside the door and wandered inside, walking over to Harry who was still looking in awe about everything. “This is perfect. Just ours for the week.”

“It is. About time we got some time together, just us two. And this bed…” Louis plopped himself down on the edge of the bed, patting the sheet next to him so Harry would sit there, which he did. “We’re going to have some fun in here…”

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked, his eyebrow arched, a small smile on his lips. “Even after all these years, you still want me?”

“Never stopped,” Louis purred, pushing Harry backwards onto the bed before he straddled his thighs, looking down at his husband. Harry had turned forty three this year, but Louis thought he was more stunning than ever. His hair was short but still floppy enough on top Louis could run his fingers through it, and his body was still as lean as it had ever been. His dimples were still the thing Louis loved most about him, and he couldn’t imagine a day where he wouldn’t ever feel love for the man he’d been with for coming up to thirty years now. “Always want you…”

He dipped his head and started kissing Harry, letting his hips roll down for a moment, pulling a groan from his husband. Things were getting deeper and Harry’s hands were roaming into the back of Louis’ shorts when they were interrupted with a loud bang on the door, making them both groan and pull apart.

“Fucking hell, every damn time,” Louis cursed, clambering off Harry’s lap and heading for the door. He pulled it open just as Harry sat up and looked down at his youngest daughter who was wearing only a swimming costume and goggles on her forehead. “Um…”

“SWIMMING TIME! COME ON POP, GET DRESSED!”

All Louis then saw was her bright pink swimming costume clad bottom running its way down the corridor, shrieking in excitement. It was going to be a long week.

*****

“You want anything to drink?” 

Louis peered up at his husband, smiling at the sight of him. Harry was wearing some bright blue swimming trunks, and his wedding ring, and that was about it. He looked ridiculously handsome, and Louis’ mouth practically watered when Harry bent down and stole his snapback from his head, putting it on his own.

“Yeah, one of those things you had before. It tasted nice,” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, calling over to Oscar and Hope who were on their own sun loungers, chatting away to each other. “Thanks, love!”

“Daddy, watch!”

“I’m watching, sweetheart,” Louis called as Grace lined up at the edge of the pool, leaning over slightly. She made a splash as she belly flopped into the water, but soon resurfaced with a wide grin on her face, pushing her fringe out of her eyes. “Fab job, love! Show me how you can swim a width now.”

“Which stroke?” she asked, pretty confident with them all by now. Harry and Louis paid for her to have weekly swimming lessons at the local leisure centre, but they’d let Hope take her lately given she’d finished college and had more spare time than them. If it wasn’t Hope taking her, it was Harry so it was nice for Louis to see her swimming like a little fish, so happy and confident in the water.

“Your favourite one,” Louis yelled back as Grace resituated her goggles over her eyes. She pushed away from the wall and began a fast front crawl just as Harry came back with a tray of drinks. He let his eldest children take theirs before he brought Louis his, the pair sharing a quick kiss. “Thank you, Haz.”

“Shove over,” Harry muttered, and Louis quickly made room for him on his lounger, the pair laying too close really considering how the Cypriot sun was beating down on their bare skin. “You having a good day?”

“It’s heaven here,” Louis murmured, cuddling up to Harry, ignoring the chatter around him. “I wish we never had to leave.”

“Well, we’ve still got four days here,” Harry replied, his fingertips dancing up and down Louis’ sunkissed back. “We still heading out tomorrow? Explore for a bit?”

“Definitely,” Louis agreed. Oscar and Hope had begged their parents yesterday to take them to the capital city of Nicosia, both keen to explore the culture a little and buy some souvenirs. Grace had had a bit of a tantrum about not having a pool day until Louis had taken her to one side and reminded her that the whole trip wasn’t about her, that she had to go along with everyone else’s wishes too. She’d quickly apologised to her brother and sister, hugging them as they accepted it. “I think it’ll be nice to get out and about for a while. As long as I can work on my tan, I’m happy.”

“Definitely woke up happy this morning,” Harry murmured into Louis’ ear, the pair shivering as they recalled that morning’s activities. Hope had text her fathers, telling them she was taking Oscar and Grace down to breakfast since they’d been up for hours, encouraging them to have a lie in. They hadn’t exactly slept, but they’d definitely enjoyed the time they had together, kissing and touching and using their mouths in their favourite ways. “Want to have some fun tonight as well?”

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Louis whispered back, quickly kissing Harry slowly and lazily. “We are in public right now, though. Don’t want to go too crazy.”

“I can hold back,” Harry laughed, draping his leg across Louis’. A shadow loomed over them, and they both squinted up, Oscar looking over them both. “Alright, Oz?”

“I’m hungry, I just wanted to let you know I’m heading inside for some snacks, and I wondered if you wanted anything?”

Louis looked to Harry who just shrugged.

“We could get some of that fruit salad we had this morning?”

“Sure, Pop,” Oscar smiled back before he wandered off, heading inside

“He’s such a good kid,” Harry mused about his teenage son. “I thought once they turned seventeen, they’re supposed to be horrid but he’s lovely.”

“He’s our boy, of course they are. We were lucky with Hope and Oz, actually. Neither of them were too horrible as teens. I’m just glad they wanted to come on holiday with us, actually. I did wonder if they’d say no…”

“Papa! PAPA!”

“What, love?”

“You coming in?”

“Go on Lou,” Harry encouraged, knowing Grace had been waiting ages for her dad to come in the pool with her. “I’ll wait here. Might go and chat to Hope for a bit.”

“Okay,” Louis said, pecking Harry as he stood up. “No eating all my fruit salad, alright?”

“Can’t promise anything,” Harry said before he walked off, leaving Louis to walk over to the pool. He sat down on the poolside, letting his feet dip into the cool blue water, smiling at the sight of children splashing around, having fun with their family members. His daughter soon swam up to him, wet hands and arms resting on his warm thighs as she smiled up at him, her blonde hair plastered to her head.

“You having fun, sweetie?” he asked and she nodded, tugging on the edge of his swim shorts. Louis complied, sliding into the water, his toes touching the bottom of the pool. Grace soon latched onto him, her legs going around his waist to keep herself afloat. “You love the water, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s so much fun,” she replied as Louis started wading around, threatening to dunk her under a few times, making her squeal. “Daddy’s watching us, and Hope! Hi Daddy, hi Hope!”

Louis squinted to see the pair of them waving back from where they were sat together, sunglasses on their faces. Louis raised a hand and as he began to wave too, a wave of water splashed against his face, making him splutter. He could hear the laughter of his husband and daughter in the background, and quickly turned to see Grace swimming away as quickly as she could through her laughter. Louis wasted no time in swimming after her, grabbing her ankle as she screamed.

“Oh, you think you can splash me and get away with it, do you?” Louis laughed, hauling his daughter back in by her leg as she frantically started to splash him again, trying to escape, her cheeks bright pink with laughter. “No way, baby girl, Pop’s not letting you get away-”

“No! Daddy, Hope, save me, please!” the little girl begged. Louis grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close, taking a big breath in before he dunked them both before pushing down with his feet and bursting them through the surface again. They both spluttered and laughed again, this time seeing Harry over at the poolside, sitting down. “Pop, I got a plan.”

“What’s that?” Louis asked, releasing his daughter who started to float on her back, eyes shut to protect them from the sun. “Gracie?”

“We need to pull Daddy into the water,” she whispered, tilting her head to look over at her Papa, who grinned wickedly at her. “But don’t tell him, yeah?”

“Alright, pickle,” Louis said, knowing he’d probably pay for this in sexual favours later on, but he wasn’t sure he would moan about that when it came to it. “We going in one on either side?”

Grace nodded and flipped onto her tummy, kicking her feet to swim away as quietly as she could, while Louis crept around on his feet, the water swirling around his body. It was warm, heated up by the sun, and Louis was grateful it wasn’t too jammed packed at the moment. They started to approach Harry, who had his palms on the tiles around the pool, his head tilted back, catching the sun’s rays. 

Louis bit back a giggle, knowing Harry was going to be pissed off when he was pulled into the water, and he caught Hope’s eye, winking at her as she realised what her father and baby sister were doing. Luckily, she didn't seem bothered and allowed them to carry on, approaching an oblivious Harry. Louis held up three fingers to Grace who just nodded, slowly extending her hand to her dad. Louis mouthed a countdown to his daughter and as they reached one, they grabbed Harry’s ankles, pulling hard.

“What the-”

Harry was cut off as he fell with a big splash into the pool between Louis and Grace, who were both laughing and high-fiving each other. 

“Good one, Gracie! Definitely my- argh!”

Louis barely had time to catch his breath before he was pulled under, and wet lips were pressed against his own. He kissed back, knowing it was his husband who had pulled him under before they kicked their legs, slowly propelling them to the surface, breaking through to see Grace smiling at them.

“Sorry, Daddy, it was Papa’s idea!”

“You little liar!” Louis shouted, chasing after her as she shrieked, swimming to Harry for protection. “It was all your daughter, Harold, I swear. Do you believe me?”

“You’re both as bad as each other,” Harry retorted, pushing his hair out of his face. “Gracie, go and get Hope to put some sun cream on your face and shoulders, you’ve been in here for a while.”

“Where you goin’?” she frowned as she started to swim to the side.

“Nowhere. Just gonna swim about with your Papa for a bit,” Harry replied, watching until Grace was safely sat down next to her big sister, who nodded at whatever the little girl said. He then turned around, his long arms coming around Louis’ waist again. “You realise you’re going to pay for that, Lou?”

“I swear, it was all your daughter. Don’t let her blonde hair and blue eyes fool you.”

“Whatever, you still grabbed me,” Harry murmured, sliding his hands down to cup Louis’ bum, squeezing slightly. “And I expect an apology blow job later on when we get upstairs…”

“If you get me hard right here in the pool, there will be no blow job for you at all,” Louis muttered, pressing his crotch against his husband’s thigh, the two of them pressed close together. Louis started to guide them towards the wall, pinning Harry back against it. “We’re in public, Haz-”

“So?” Harry muttered, rolling his hips slightly, the movement disguised by the water. “Always had a thing for being naughty in public-”

“Our  _ kids  _ are watching,” Louis said softly, biting back a moan. “Seriously, Haz, you’re getting me into a situation I can’t get out of…”

“I’m not sorry,” Harry whispered again, biting Louis’ ear lobe quickly. “And I think maybe after you suck me off, I might ea-”

“CANNONBALL!” Grace and Hope screamed together before they jumped into the pool right next to their parents, soaking them again, everyone laughing as they swam together, enjoying every second of the family time together.

*****

“You need to make sure you’re holding someone’s hand all the time,” Harry reminded Grace as they strolled down the street together. They’d finally left the hotel and caught a bus to Nicosia, all of them keen to explore and spend some of the money they’d saved for this trip. Even Grace had done some extra chores around the house so she could have some Euros to bring with her too, now tucked away in her little purse which was in Louis’ rucksack. “Remember we’re in a foreign country, and people don’t always speak English. You need to be careful.”

“I’ll be good, Daddy,” she nodded, taking his words seriously. Louis walked slightly behind the rest of his family, smiling to himself at everything he had in life for a moment. Harry and Grace were chatting eagerly, hand in hand in their colourful summer clothes, and Oscar had his arm flung around his older sister’s shoulder as they walked together, as close as ever. Louis knew that Oscar was struggling with the idea of his big sister was leaving home for University soon, and he’d made sure to spend as much time with her as he could. “Papa, did you bring any spending money?”

“Yep, Daddy gave me some pocket money,” he joked, making the little girl giggle. “Oi, you two, where are you going?”

“Just heading down here, my phone says there’s a few little shops. Why don’t you guys come with us?” Hope replied, and Louis looked to Harry who nodded happily. They followed Hope and Oscar down a street, the family soon stopping at a little pottery shop while Oscar looked at the goods for sale. He eventually reached for a lovely little trinket box, showing it to his parents.

“I think I’d like to get this for Grandma Esther. She has some of my Mum’s jewellery at home, and it might be nice for her to have something to put it in?”

Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat at that, and nodded, reaching to tangle his fingers with Harry’s at the thoughtful notion of his young son. 

“I think that’s a lovely idea. I’m sure she’ll really appreciate that,” Harry said, his voice laced with emotion. “Want me to come and pay for it with you?”

Oscar nodded, and Louis hung back with his girls as Harry took Oscar to the till, watching as they wrapped up the box Oscar had chosen for his biological grandmother before they put it into a paper bag that Harry tucked into his rucksack. Oscar handed over some notes and accepted his change before they all gathered outside again, looking down the road. Hope led the way, and they window shopped for a while, finally stopping outside a jewellers. 

Hope took Grace’s hand and they looked at some of the things, Hope discussing with her little sister what she could buy for her girlfriend, Rachel. They’d been together for a little over a year now, and Harry and Louis had enjoyed watching their relationship flourish. They’d met at college, both studying history, and Hope had come home with a skip in her step, proudly telling her parents she’d been asked out by a girl. Things had gone from strength to strength, and although Hope was dreading leaving her behind when she went to University, Louis was hoping they’d be able to make it work in spite of the distance.

“What are you looking at, love?” Louis asked, spotting his husband staring at something through the window. “You like that?”

“Yeah, I do, but it’s too much- Lou!” Harry whisper-shouted, trying and failing to stop Louis from heading inside, asking to see the bracelet his husband was eyeing up. “Louis, we can’t afford it-”

“I have money, Harry. I want to buy you something nice. Don’t make a fuss, please?”

Harry’s cheeks were tinted pink but he nodded, smiling softly at his husband. Louis had a conversation with the shop owner in broken English, the man finally shuffling over with the tray of bracelets. Louis picked up the one he felt was most Harry, and he knew he got it right when Harry bit his bottom lip, taking it from Louis. 

“You really like it?”

“I do,” Harry nodded almost shyly, wrapping it around his wrist. The bracelet was plaited black leather, with a silver barrel clasp, and Louis felt it suited his husband perfectly. He pried it from his fingers and handed it back to the gentleman behind the desk with a smile. “Are you sure?”

“More than. I love you, Haz, and I don’t get to spoil you as much as I like to.”

They kissed softly before Hope called her Dad away, asking his opinion on a necklace she’d spotted for Rachel. Louis wandered along as the man boxed up Harry’s new bracelet, and his eyes fell on a chunky silver ring that he knew Harry would love. It was a simple band, but had infinity symbols engraved around it.

“Could I look at this too, please?” Louis asked quietly, turning to see over his shoulder Harry was still with Grace, Hope and Oscar. The jewellery shop owner opened the cabinet and handed Louis the ring. He slid it onto his own pointer finger, knowing Harry’s wedding ring just about fit onto there and it fitted perfectly. It felt meant to be, and Louis quickly thought about his bank account, deciding he had enough for it. “I want to take that, too. But don’t tell my husband, it’s a surprise.”

He smiled and nodded, and busied himself, taking payment before he passed Louis the ring in a box, which he quickly slid into his pocket just as Harry slid over next to him. Louis accepted his card and the small paper bag with a smile, handing it over to Harry with a quick kiss.

“Thank you, Lou. Not sure I deserve it, but thank you. I love it.”

“Wear it tonight?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, swinging the bag from his fingertips. “Is Hope getting something?”

Harry nodded again, taking Louis’ hand and leading him outside, Grace hot on their heels.

“She got Rachel a necklace!” Grace sang out, hugging Louis around his waist, resting her head on him. “It’s so pretty. Do you think maybe one day when I’m bigger, a girl or a boy will buy me pretty things like that?”

“I hope so, love,” Louis said, bending down to kiss the top of his daughter’s head. “Ready, love? Can I see what you got Rachel?”

“Yeah, alright,” she agreed, fishing out the ruby red box and opening it gently. “You think she’ll like it?”

“It’s gorgeous,” Louis agreed. “Lucky girl. I’m happy for you, you know.” 

Hope surprised him with a hug, whispering her thanks into his ear before she walked off, leaving Louis next to his son for a moment.

“No one you want to buy anything for?” he asked, and Oscar shook his head.

“Nah, I got Esther something, maybe I’ll look for something for Tim if I see anything. But you know I haven’t got a girlfriend, Pop. You and Dad ask me often enough.”

Louis just laughed it off, nudging his son’s arm with his shoulder. Somehow, Oscar and Hope were already taller than him, and while it had bothered him at first, he now realised it didn't matter at all, and just enjoyed the fact that his little girl was still small enough for cuddles, and given she was the smallest in her class, he was hoping she’d stay little for a while to come.

“Pop,” Grace said, tugging on Louis’ top and getting his attention. “Dad says do you want to get some ice-cream? I’m hot and I’m hungry.”

“Alright, sweetheart,” he agreed, taking her hand. Harry and Hope were already heading in the direction of what looked like a little café just up the street. They soon arrived and took a seat, and Harry pulled out his bracelet box, opening it gently after they’d all placed their orders. “You want a hand, Haz?”

“Please,” he asked, smiling as he passed the bracelet to Louis, who opened it up, fitting it around Harry’s slim left wrist. “I love it so much, honestly.”

“Did Pop buy you that?” Hope asked, not having seen it before. “It’s lovely.”

“He did. He spoils me,” Harry replied, blushing again. “You really like it?”

He held out his wrist to Hope, and both her and Oscar took a look for a moment. They smiled and nodded, talking quietly to Harry for a moment while Louis entertained Grace, the pair working on folding a napkin up as small as they possibly could. Louis could see Grace had her tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth, and he smiled to himself, deliberately making a mess of his own folding so his daughter could win.

“Uh, chocolate chip?” the waitress said, getting the attention of all the Tomlinsons.

Oscar stuck up his hand, and thanked her as she set down his bowl in front of him. She then dealt out Harry’s and Hope’s, finally left with just two bowls.

“They’re mine and Papa’s!” Grace called, clapping her hands excitedly as the waitress smiled, putting the two bowls of mint chocolate chip in front of them. “We always get the matching ones, don’t we, Papa?”

“We do love,” Louis agreed, watching his family eating. “You better eat fast, everyone, it’s so hot it’s probably going to melt in no time at all!”

“Never!” Grace said, starting to munch faster, her face soon scrunching up in what looked like pain.

“What is it, love?” Harry asked in concern, resting a hand on her back as she swallowed it down. “Gracie?”

“I’m okay,” she said slowly, blinking quickly. “I just got my brain freezed!”

*****

Louis poured himself another cup of tea as Grace finished up her final piece of toast, her mouth surrounded by jam. Louis could never understand why she never made a mess with her food but when it came to toast and jam, she reverted to being like a toddler.

“Can we go swimming now?” she begged, and Oscar just groaned. He’d gotten sunburnt yesterday from walking around Nicosia and swimming after, and hadn’t stopped moaning about it since. Harry had given him a bottle of after sun, telling him to avoid the sun that day. “Hope, you come with me?”

“Maybe in a minute, Gracie. I just want to finish my brekkie first, okay?”

She nodded, topping up her orange juice for a moment. 

“How’s your sunburn?” Harry asked their son, and he just shrugged, scowling to himself. “Why don’t you stay in the room today? Just chill out and read or watch Netflix or something?”

“Good idea,” Oscar agreed, rising up out of his chair slowly with a wince. “I’m gonna go up there now, if you don’t mind. I think the t-shirt is just making it worse. I’ll put Gracie’s swimming stuff in your room, Dad?”

“No worries. Text us if you need anything, okay?”

“I’ll go with him, I need to get my bikini and my hat anyway,” Hope said, kissing the top of Grace’s head before she followed her brother out of the room, her glass of juice in her hand. Louis smiled to the two remaining family members, sipping on his tea. 

“Are you going to do the inflatables fun hour this afternoon?” Louis asked, and Grace nodded, her eyes going wide.

“Yes! Oh wow, I forgot about that! Is it after lunch?”

“Yeah, at 1, I think,” Louis replied. It wasn’t long until Hope appeared with Grace’s swimming things, and took her off to get changed. Louis still hadn’t finished his breakfast, so he was left alone when Harry went off with his daughters, none of them wanting to waste a minute of the sunshine. Louis smiled over to an older couple sat near him, but he sat and watched as one of them got up, wandering over.

“Do you mind if I borrow your salt, dear? It’s a bit of a walk over to the condiments table.”

“Help yourself,” Louis grinned to the woman, indicating his now empty table. “They’ve all gone to enjoy the sun, so I don’t need it.”

“Your family is lovely,” she said, hovering for a moment. “You and your husband must have been young parents?”

“We were,” Louis agreed, smiling as he recalled the first time they saw Hope when they were just twenty four and twenty six. “I knew he was the one for me when he was just sixteen though, so it was always on the cards for us to have a family.”

“Well, your children are a credit to you,” she said with a smile, a hand coming to rest on Louis’ shoulder. “You’re a gorgeous family. I saw you all around the pool the other day, it was wonderful to see your littlest playing so wonderfully with her brother and sister. You should feel very proud.”

She walked away at that and left Louis smiling to himself. He quickly tapped out a text to Harry, telling him what the woman had said about their family, and cleared up the table as best he could, stacking up their plates and cups, not liking to leave a mess. Before he left, he text Oscar too, his son soon replying that he was fine and just reading a book, so Louis left him to it, wandering out to the poolside in his flip flops, spotting his family on the opposite side. Harry was laid out under a parasol on a lounger while Hope and Grace were already in the pool, splashing around with a few other kids and teenagers.

“Hello, love,” Louis said as he plopped down next to his husband, shifting the beach towel spread out on it to the end of the lounger. “You alright?”

“Mm hmm,” Harry muttered in reply, his eyes still shut. “Tired.” 

“Have a doze, then. Hope looks happy enough with Gracie.”

Harry just nodded in reply to Louis’ suggestion, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of his breath. Louis picked up the paperback Harry had left on the table between them, reading the blurb on the back. He was a little surprised it wasn’t one of the fluffy romance novels his husband usually indulged in so he sat back, peering over the top to see Hope and Grace still splashing around before he started to read, losing himself in the words on the page, the sun making him drowsy.

It felt like just minutes later he was being shaken awake, an urgent voice bringing him rapidly out of his slumber.

“- don’t know where she’s gone, I only turned away for like ten minutes-”

“Woah, woah, woah… slow down. What’s wrong, Hope?”

“Grace, she’s gone!” Hope said, tears streaming down her cheeks now as her eyes frantically raked around. The panic must have woken Harry as he was sitting up too, both of them a little too pink after falling asleep with the sun creeping across them, but that was the last thing on their minds right now. “I just-”

“Where did you last see her?” Harry interrupted, looking serious as he got his feet.

“She was in the pool, with a group of kids. I got talking to this boy, lost track of time. I’m so sorry, Dad, I swear, I only turned around for a bit, but when I looked back, she’d gone, and now I can’t find her-”

“Harry, text Oz. Ask him if she’s gone upstairs to the room. Hope, go and ask people around the pool if they’ve seen her or if she’s with another family. I’m going inside, see if she’s had something to eat. Keep your phones on, if we don’t find her in five minutes, we tell the hotel staff and get their help.”

Everyone nodded, and Louis felt better now he was taking charge of the situation. Harry was already texting their son, and Hope was running over to some families, asking if they’d seen her sister, a picture of her on her phone. Louis left everything where it was on their loungers as he walked quickly away, heading inside. He went for the dining room first, wondering if Grace was hungry enough that she’d have taken herself off for some food. It was relatively empty aside from a group of young twenty-something men. Louis approached them, asking if they’d seen his daughter but they shook their heads, promising to keep an eye out.

His phone pinged, Oscar messaging both of his parents to say Grace wasn’t up there, but that he’d come down and help look for her. Louis quickly replied, telling him to wait there in case she appeared, not needing their rooms unmanned. He kept stalking around the ground floor, seeing no one who was under the age of sixteen, let alone his daughter. He quickly lapped the floor and went back to the poolside, seeing Harry with Hope now, talking to people.

He pressed a hand on Harry’s lower back when he reached him, hating the look on Harry’s face when he whirled around.

“You didn't find her?”

“No,” Louis said, still looking around. “She has to be here. I’ll go back in, you and Hope stay here.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, wiping away a stray tear. “Louis, what if-”

“No. Stop it. We’ll find her,” Louis stated, not willing to entertain the alternative. “Keep asking people, okay?”

Harry just nodded and Louis ran off, his bare feet burning on the hot poolside tiles. He darted inside again, glancing in the dining room as he walked by, the room empty by now so he knew Grace wasn’t in there. In the background, he could hear the screams of children accompanied by some pop music, and he followed the sound, wondering if she’d have just joined in. He stopped outside a set of double doors, screams and laughter coming through the wood. He walked inside, smiling at the children running around, eyes frantically searching for his daughter.

“Hi, can we help you?” asked one of the staff, looking curiously at Louis.

“Um, I hope so. My daughter Grace has gone missing from by the pool, I just wondered if she was in here?”

“Right, let me stop the children a second, we’ll ask them.”

Louis nodded and stood nervously while she walked off, stopping the music and grabbing a microphone.

“Sorry kiddos, won’t keep you a minute. I’ve got a gentleman here looking for someone - what was her name again?”

“Grace Tomlinson.”

“Is there a Grace Tomlinson in here?”

The children all whispered amongst themselves for a minute until a voice piped up.

“Uh, I’m here, I’m Grace.”

Louis watched with relief as his daughter pushed through the crowd, wearing an unfamiliar t-shirt, her flip flops still rammed on her feet. Her hair was damp and matted to her head, and she had a shamed look on her face, like she knew she’d be in trouble.

“Oh my god-”

He surged forward, grabbing her in his arms, hugging her tightly despite her protests. He thanked the staff for their help and walked her out of the room, kneeling in front of her.

“What the hell were you thinking, young lady? We’ve been frantic looking for you. Your sister said you just vanished-”

“She was talking to a boy, and I got bored! I was playing with Emma and she said there was a bubble disco inside, and I wanted to go so I did. And you and Daddy were asleep, so I couldn’t ask you. So I just went.”

“Let’s go and find your dad and your sister,” Louis said in lieu of chastising her any further. She looked upset, and although she was nine, Louis picked her up, carrying her outside. He locked eyes with Harry across the pool, and his husband started to run towards him, tears streaming down his face.

“Grace, oh my-”

He was cut off as he crashed against Louis and Grace, holding them both tightly. Hope soon joined, everyone hugging her. Hope pulled away first, saying she was going to call Oscar and tell him that they’d found her, leaving Harry and Louis with their daughter, who was now crying, realising how much worry she’d caused her family because of her disappearance. 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ leave us again, you hear me?” Harry said, his voice husky as he took his daughter from Louis, holding her close. “I was so worried, Grace, anything could have happened-”

“I’m so sorry, Daddy,” she whispered, crying into his neck again. “I just didn't want to wake you up or annoy my sissy. I’m sorry…”

Louis led his family back to their loungers, too aware of everyone watching them. They all sat down together, Grace on Harry’s leg as they both calmed down, grateful that she’d been found with no harm done. Hope returned with drinks for them all, having been in the sun for a while now, and she hugged her sister, apologising for talking to someone else when she should have been looking after her.

“Look, Hope, it’s our fault,” Louis said, feeling guilty that he and Harry had fallen asleep, leaving their daughter to take care of their other child. “We shouldn’t have fallen asleep and left you on your own with her. But look, she’s back, she’s safe. And you know not to wander off again, don’t you, love?”

“Yes, Papa,” she mumbled, looking thoroughly miserable now. “I’m sorry.”

“Shall we go and get some food?” Harry asked, trying to diffuse the situation. “They’ll be doing the lunch soon, we could get Oz to come down too, have some time together?”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis agreed, his heartbeat finally slowing down now he knew everything was okay. “I think we’ll all stay together this afternoon, enjoy some swimming and stuff.”

Hope sat down next to Louis, and he put an arm around her bare shoulders, reminding himself that despite her age and appearance, she was still young and this had given her a fright. While Harry chatted away to Grace, who was slowly becoming more lively now things had calmed down, he talked to his eldest child. 

“Alright?” he asked, tapping her arm with his fingertips.

“Yeah. Just… I didn't think. I really didn't think she’d just disappear, Pop, I promise.”

“Believe me, your dad and I will be having another chat with her later, but don’t blame yourself, love, please? She’s a child, and so are you, really. It’s all fine, she’s okay, we’re all okay. Don’t fret about it now.”

He kissed the side of her head as she nodded, taking his hand for a moment.

“Thanks, Pop. Love you.”

“I love you too, darling. Right, let’s go and get some lunch, then we can all try and drown Dad later in the pool.”

“Oi, I don’t like the sound of that!” Harry moaned as Grace giggled, tugging her dad to her feet. “Louis, tell me you’re joking…”

*****

“You sure you’re okay to take them both?” Harry asked, hesitation clear on his face.

“Yes, Dad, we’ll be fine. Oz is going to stay with me, and we’ll watch Gracie like a hawk, I promise. I don’t think she’s daft enough to disappear again.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand, hoping his husband would be okay with them slipping off for an hour. Harry sighed and looked to Louis, who nodded as encouragingly as he could, needing a little while alone with his husband.

“Lou, you’re alright with this?”

“I am. Gracie, you know what you have to do?”

“Stay with Oz and Hope, not leave them, and ask Hope to take me to the loo if I need to go,” she parroted, making everyone else laugh. It seemed to soothe Harry’s worries as he nodded, making his youngest child fist pump the air, excited to go to the entertainment at the hotel that night. There was going to be a magician for the younger children before a show put on by some of the hotel staff. Since Hope was an adult, she was allowed to take responsibility for her younger brother and sister, but understandably, Harry had a few reservations. 

“Alright then. We’re going to trust you, Grace. Don’t let us down, okay? This is our last night, and I’m sure we all want to have a lovely time.”

“I promise, Daddy,” she said, coming around the table to hug Harry tightly. “Have a nice walk with Papa.”

“We will,” Louis said, accepting a hug and a kiss himself before they stood, pushing their chairs back from the table with a squeak. “Have fun, okay? We’ve got our phones on us if you need us-”

“Pop, we’ll be fine,” Oscar reassured his father. “I’ll look after the girls, I promise.”

“I know you will, bud,” Louis smiled, rubbing his son’s shoulder. “Call me, though, if you need anything.”

“Just go and have a nice time with Dad. You both deserve it. This is your holiday too,” Oscar said, and Louis’ heart felt full at how wonderful and mature his son was being.

“I know when we’re not wanted,” Louis joked, holding his hand out until Harry slipped his inside, linking their fingers. “Come on, lovely. We’ll be about an hour, kids.”

“Bye Daddy, bye Papa!” Grace called, waving from her seat between her brother and sister. “Have fun!”

Harry and Louis smiled to each other as they walked out hand in hand, turning right as they left the hotel. The streets were busy with other tourists, but Louis only had eyes for his husband as they headed to the beach. It was still warm despite the fact it was early evening, and they both paused to remove their sandals as they finally reached the sand, sinking their toes in, smiling at the start of a beautiful sunset in front of them.

“This place is beautiful,” Harry breathed, walking slowly over the sand and towards the sea, Louis strolling behind him. The sand was warm after the sun heating it up all day, and Harry laughed as the sea trickled over his bare feet, swirling around his ankles. “God, I wish we could do this every day, Lou.”

“I know, love,” Louis agreed, really not wanting to go back to reality within the next few days. It also meant Hope was closer to leaving home, and he wasn’t sure he was mentally ready for that just yet. “I’ve had the best time here. The kids have been great, and I think we’re all relaxed.”

“Yup. And us getting our own room was the best decision we made,” Harry smirked, looping an arm around Louis’ waist, tugging him against his side. “It’s nice to be able to have sex without worrying the kids are gonna barge in, and interrupt us. I love being all close with you, Lou.”

Louis nodded in agreement, thinking of how nice it had been to wake up each morning and make love to his husband, sharing long showers together, enjoying each other’s bodies. He felt like he’d reconnected with Harry on another level, and he was already thinking about taking his husband away for their next anniversary, letting Anne or Jay look after Grace since Oscar would be eighteen by then.

“I love you, Hazza,” he muttered quietly, only the sounds of the waves lapping the shore surrounding them. The sky was a dusky pink now, the sun setting beautifully against the horizon. Surprisingly, there weren’t too many people around, and Louis slowed down their pace, wanting to make the most of their last evening together, especially since they were alone.

“I love you, too,” Harry said, turning his head for a quick peck. They kept walking up the shore for a little bit, talking quietly about Hope’s impending departure to University, and work. It was nice to talk so freely, but Louis’ nerves for what he’d planned were setting in. “Lou?”

“Sorry, love?” he asked, away with the fairies for a moment. “Did you say something?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter,” Harry chuckled. “I’m just going to see if I can find a few shells for Grace to take home. You coming?”

“I’ll wait here, want to try and get a few photos of the sunset,” Louis said, taking the excuse to hang back for a bit and watch his husband. Harry nodded, leaving his sandals next to Louis’ on the beach and he wandered off, looking around the sand for what he wanted. Louis did take a few photos of the sunset, sending a couple off to Hope and Oscar with some smiling emojis. He also took a few of Harry shell-collecting, and when Harry realised he was being photographed, he struck a few silly poses, making Louis laugh loudly.

Soon, though, Harry turned back to the sea, and Louis decided now was his moment. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and reached into the other one, resting his hand on what he’d ensured to pick up when they’d left their room for dinner. He wandered slowly over to his husband, his heart racing. Harry hadn’t sensed him there, and Louis got close before he muttered Harry’s name, letting his voice get carried away on the gentle sea breeze.

“Harry, love?”

Just as Harry turned around to reply, Louis sank down in front of him onto one knee, making Harry’s hands fly up to cover his mouth, evidently shocked.

“Louis, what are you-”

“Harry. My beautiful husband, the love of my life, the father of our three wonderful children. I can't believe it was over twenty years ago that I first asked you to marry me, and you made me the happiest man in the world by saying yes. Now, all these years later, we’re still happy, we’ve got a wonderful family, and I’m more in love with you than ever.”

“I love you too,” Harry said tearfully, a few people mumbling as they walked by, smiling at the sight in front of them. Louis reached into his pocket, pulling out the box he’d got the other day in the jewellery shop. “Oh my god-”

“Harry, I know we’re married, but I want to marry you again. I want us to renew those promises we made to each other twenty years ago, but in front of our children, to promise to keep loving each other for another fifty years. I can’t, and won’t, imagine my life without you by my side. You’re so much a part of me that I don’t work without you. So, Harry Edward Tomlinson…”

Harry sniffed, a wide grin covering his face as Louis reached for his left hand, opening the box with the other. 

“Will you marry me, darling? Again?”

He pulled the silver ring from the box and held it on Harry’s ring finger, sliding up against his wedding band.

“Of course I will. Yes, Louis, it’s always yes. I love you so much-”

He dropped to his knees in front of Louis and kissed him, right there on the beach in front of everyone, the few people around now clapping at the romantic scene in front of them. It was a chaste kiss, neither of them making it too deep in public but Louis could feel the love through it as Harry’s hands rested comfortably at his waist, where they always found their place.

“I love you so, so much,” Louis whispered against his lips, a few tears gathering in his eyes. “Don’t have to make a big thing of it, just our family and friends, but I want to marry you again, Haz. Have for a while, actually.”

“You’re a soppy sod,” Harry chuckled as they got to their feet, bringing each other into a tight hug. “You know the kids will go mad when we tell them, especially if Grace gets to wear a new dress. I love the thought we can renew our vows in front of them, Lou. Oh, this is such a lovely idea.”

“Do you like the ring?” Louis asked, and Harry held his left hand between them, biting his lip as he looked at the beautiful new jewellery adorning his ring finger. “I bought it the other day, thought it could remind you of our trip.”

“I love it, Louis. It’s beautiful. I love that you can still surprise me after all these years. I love  _ you. _ ”

They kissed again, parting with a few pecks, unable to wipe the smiles from their faces.

“You want to head back and tell the kids, don’t you?” Louis said, knowing his husband too well. Harry nodded eagerly, his face lit beautifully by the setting sun, grasping Louis’ hand in his own. “Alright, darling. Let’s just take a photo…”

He angled his phone out so he could snap a selfie of the pair of them, Harry lifting his left hand so it was in the photo too. They sent it off to Jay and Anne, Louis typing the caption “ _ We’re getting married… again!” _ , both of them smiling as replies soon came in, both parents more than happy for them. They swung their hands between their bodies as they grabbed their sandals, heading back to the hotel, ready to break the news to their children.

“Ready, my love?” Louis asked as Harry peered inside, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Always ready with you,” Harry grinned back, leading the way, Louis, as always, by his side.

*****

“But I don’t want her to go!” Grace wailed as loudly as she could. She’d be wailing for the past hour, and Louis was beginning to wonder if it would ever stop. “Nanny, make Hope stay, she can’t leave me!”

“Darling, she has to go to University to learn,” Anne soothed, keeping the distressed little girl tucked into her side as Harry and Louis kept ferrying her things back and forth to the car. It was quite amazing the amount of things one teenager needed to take to University with her, but she’d insisted everything was vital, and therefore couldn’t leave anything behind. Due to the amount of things they were taking, there was no room in the car for either Oscar or Grace, who were being left at home with Anne and Jay. Louis was secretly relieved, sure that Hope wouldn’t want her screaming baby sister dragging all the way along to her new University halls.

“Lou, there’s just two bags left, can you grab them?” Harry asked, walking out with a table top ironing board, and a selection of wall art Hope had bought herself. Louis just nodded as Harry walked past, smiling over to his son was laid out on the sofa. He knew Oscar would miss Hope in his own way, but he wasn’t quite as vocal about it as his younger sister.

“I think that’s everything,” Louis muttered as he forced the last two bags into the boot, pleased that it shut. “Just need the girl herself now.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for this,” Harry muttered, fighting back the tears again. He’d had a little cry the previous night when they’d gone to bed, sniffing to Louis that this was the last night in nearly four months all five Tomlinsons would be under one roof, and Louis had tried to be strong, promising that they’d FaceTime her as much as possible, and that he was sure she’d call and text all the time. “She’s our baby girl, Lou.”

“I know she is, love, but she’s also nineteen in a couple of weeks. She’s ready for this, you know she is. Cry to me later, alright? But let’s be excited for her now.”

Harry nodded, putting a stoic expression on his face as Hope bounded outside, shoving her rucksack in the footwell of the car behind Harry’s chair. She surprised Harry by dragging him into a hug, kissing his cheek before she dived at Louis, doing the same.

“You know I’m going to miss you both so much, right?” she whispered, her voice huskier than normal. “I’m pretty sure these first few months will fly by, and then I’ll be home, annoying you and eating you out of house and home.”

“Hazza,” Louis said, wide eyed as he looked at his husband. “I didn't think about how much we’re going to save on the food shopping!”

“Considering we’re forking out for tuition fees, not a lot, love,” Harry chuckled as they all walked back inside. Louis and Harry hung back as Hope sat next to her brother, the pair embracing quickly. In front of their friends, they were cool with each other, but Louis and Harry knew that behind closed doors, when they were safely at home, the pair were as thick as thieves, and would miss each other terribly. They whispered words only for the two of them, and Hope kissed Oscar’s forehead as she stood up, giving the rest of her family a wobbly smile.

“Going to give your big sister a hug, then?” she asked, and Grace barrelled across the room at her, the pair colliding in the middle of the sitting room. Hope wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl, trying to soothe her, but Louis didn't miss the tears now falling from her eyes too. It made him emotional, and he excused himself to the kitchen, clearing his throat before a hand touched his back, and he took a breath in, letting it out slowly.

“It’s not easy, love,” Jay said softly, rubbing her son’s back. “I remember when you left home to move in with Harry. It broke my heart to not have you at home every day. But I knew you were happy, and that made it easier. And little by little, I got used to the fact you weren’t coming home anymore, and just looked forward to the times we did get to spend together.”

“No one ever tells you it’ll be this hard,” Louis sniffed, turning and hugging his mum. “To me, it still feels like she’s five years old, and my tiny dancer. But she’s not. She’s an adult-”

“She’s still your little girl, Louis,” Jay said, wiping away his tears. “She’s just spreading her wings, going to see what’s out there in the world for her. She knows she’s always got a home here with you, though, and that’s where she’ll always come back to.”

Louis just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“Go on, get back in there. I’m sure Harry needs the support too. I probably need to help Anne drag Gracie away anyway…”

They both chuckled at that, and went back into the sitting room, seeing Grace still in her sister’s arms. Louis glanced at the clock, seeing that they should really make a move if they were going to make it to the halls in time for checking in, and getting Hope moved in.

“Love, it’s probably time,” Louis said quietly, and Hope nodded, trying to extract herself from Grace’s vice-like grip. “Grace, you need to let her go. Hope will FaceTime you later, show you her room and stuff-”

“But I’m gonna miss her so much!” the little girl cried, her sobs deafening by now. 

“Just go, Louis,” Jay said, picking up the little girl and taking her over to Anne. “Stringing it out won’t help.”

“She’s right,” Harry agreed, picking up the welcome letter from the University just in case. Hope took it, and hugged and kissed her grandparents, promising to call them later on when she was settled. Oscar stood up and hugged his little sister, who clung to him like a koala in case he tried to do something silly like leave as well. “We’ll be back in a few hours,” Harry said to him, and the boy nodded, following them to the door.

They got themselves in the car, tooting the horn as they drove away, Louis not looking back at Grace because he knew he’d end up in tears. The drive was only an hour or so, and Hope chatted away from the backseat from the brochure for the Uni as she did so, reading snippets about the course she was taking.

“Oh! Listen to this!  _ You’ll be taught by professors with a wealth of experience in your chosen specialisms, and some of you will be lucky enough to study under the tutelage of the eminent Professor Stevens, a leading figure in his field.  _ This is so amazing, I’m going to see all these really clever professors, and actually hear them and see them as they lecture me! Like, do you get how amazing this is?”

“We do,” Harry nodded, turning in his seat to grin at their daughter while Louis drove, using the sat nav to guide him through the busy Manchester streets. “We are so excited for you, sweetheart.”

Louis wound down the window as they approached, telling the security guard on the gate which halls they were headed for, and listened carefully to his directions, following the line of cars full of prospective students. Luckily, he found a space relatively near the doors and parked as neatly as he could. Harry and Hope got out first, and the three of them headed into the building to get Hope’s keys.

“Shall we go and see your room first, before we grab some stuff?” Louis asked, and Hope nodded, leading the way. They soon came to a stop outside her room which was on the third floor, room 37. She used the small silver key to unlock the door and stepped inside, soon followed by her parents. They all smiled, pleased at the size of the room, and the view she had over the quad. “Oh, this is lovely, sweetheart.”

“Yeah! It’s a nice room, quite bright. I can’t wait to get all my new things in here.”

“We’ll help you make it like home-”

“A home from home,” Hope interrupted Harry, a small smile on her face. “My home is with you guys. This is just a temporary home.”

Louis could see Harry getting emotional at that, and grabbed his hand, taking him down to the car to give their daughter a moment to herself. They began the long and arduous process of ferrying her things up and down, leaving Hope in her room to get things sorted while they kept working, arms and legs aching as they arrived with the final boxes, dumping them on a free bit of carpet space.

“Want a hand?” Harry asked, clearly itching to get his hands on the interior designing, and luckily, Hope nodded. Louis was tasked with basic things like putting her new duvet cover and sheets on the bed, and putting her stationary in the desk drawers while Harry and Hope fiddled around with posters, strings of photos, and other knick knacks Louis didn't really understand. As they worked together to hang a few posters, Louis took a look at the photos she’d hung from little pegs above her bed.

They were mainly photos of their family; Hope and her siblings, with Louis and Harry, her grandparents, even one of Hope, Oscar, Esther and Tim, just before Grace had come along. There were a few of Hope and Rachel, as well as her best friends at school, and Louis loved just how happy his daughter looked in each of them. 

“What do you think, Pop?” Hope asked, breaking Louis out of his reverie. He turned and glanced around, taking in the entire room. It was colourful, with splashes of pink and teal everywhere, brightening up the previously bare walls. Somehow, it was perfectly ‘Hope’, and Louis loved it. He just hoped she would happy here for the next few months.

“It’s beautiful. You’re happy?”

“I really am,” she agreed, putting her arm around Louis’ waist. “It’s cosy, and I really like it. Thanks so much for getting me all the things I need.”

“You are more than welcome,” Louis said, kissing the side of her head. “I guess we should leave you to get on with things, meet some new people…”

“I guess,” she said, reluctance clear in her voice. “I just… I love you both, so so much.”

“We love you too,” Harry said, his eyes shining with tears. “We’re just a phone call away, okay? Anytime you need us, pick up the phone. We’ll even drive here if you need us, love. Just promise me that you will?”

“I promise,” Hope said, diving into Harry’s hug.

“Try not to miss us too much,” Harry whispered, stroking her hair. “It’s only a few months.”

“I don’t really know if I can do that,” she confessed, sniffing back her tears. “I don’t know how not to miss you guys. You’re my family. I love you all, and it’s gonna feel so strange being here without you.”

“But you’re going to make us so proud,” Louis said, inserting himself into the hug. “You’re going to get all clever, and get an amazing degree, and make a career out of whatever you choose to do. And we’ll be here supporting you every step of the way, whatever you need.”

Hope just nodded, clearly crying now. Harry and Louis struggled to hold back their own tears as Hope clung onto them, reality setting in. Slowly, Louis pulled back and wiped his eyes as he turned to her bed, needlessly smoothing out her duvet while Harry gave her one last hug. It felt horrible, knowing he’d be returning home without her but all he could hope was that she would be happy here.

“Alright, darling,” Louis began, taking Harry’s hand. “We’re going to be off. We love you, okay?”

She nodded tearfully, grabbing a few tissues from the box on her bedside table.

“You wait here. I think it’ll be worse if we have to drive off and see you in the mirror. You can stay here, and get settled,” Harry said, not bothering to mask the emotion in his voice now. “One last hug?”

Hope nodded and they all held each other for the final time for a few months until she pulled away, giving them a wobbly, tearful smile.

“Bye Dad, bye Pop. Thank you for everything. I love you. Tell Oz and Gracie I love them, and I’ll call later?”

“You better do,” Louis said, opening the door. “Enjoy every minute of this, okay? You deserve it, sweetheart. You worked so hard to get here. Now’s your chance to show everyone what you’re made of.”

“Love you, baby girl,” Harry said, kissing her once more before he stood next to Louis, hovering in the doorway. “See you for Christmas, yeah?”

She just nodded, unable to speak. They both waved at her and she returned it tearfully, and Louis reached out, pulling the door closed. He tried to ignore the sob that he heard through the door, and tugged Harry down the corridor, passing a few other nervous looking parents as they made their way into the car park. He got into the car and looked back at the empty backseat, only Grace’s empty booster seat there now.

“I miss her already,” Harry whispered, crying openly now they were alone in the car. “I just want to go up there and drag her home, Lou. But I won’t. I know she’s going to have fun, but it feels like there’s a gaping hole in my heart right now.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Louis said, leaning across the divide to hug his husband as best he could over the gear stick and hand brake. “She’ll be alright. We’ll all FaceTime her later, yeah? Let the kids see she’s settled in.”

Harry just nodded, wiping his tears away with the soggy tissue in his hand. 

“You ready to get going?” 

Harry peered out of the window, looking up at where he thought Hope’s room was, and Louis swallowed back the lump in his throat at seeing how emotional his husband was. 

“No. Don’t think there’ll ever be a time I’ll be ready to leave her behind.”

Louis nodded knowingly, starting the engine. He watched out of the window as another parent led his wife to their car, the woman sobbing as she was clearly leaving her child behind as well. His eyes stang with tears, but he started to pull away, knowing if he didn't, he’d be tempted to run back upstairs and drag her back to the car with them.

“Bye sweetheart,” he said softly, taking one more glance back before he pulled onto the main road, Harry taking his hand for support. He felt Harry turn his whole body around, watching out of the back window until the University finally disappeared from view. He turned back, sighing heavily, and Louis joined him, his heart feeling heavy.

“Well, that’s one down, two to go,” he said, trying to make Harry laugh. It didn't work. All he got for his trouble was a light punch in the arm, and Harry’s head resting on his shoulder, silence descending between them. “She’ll be alright, you know. She’s strong.”

“I know,” Harry said, smiling softly to Louis. “She’s a Tomlinson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, I'm so sad this series is over. I've loved creating this family. Thank you so much for reading and for all your comments.
> 
> [Rebloggable tumblr post is here if you'd like to share!](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/186494593741/summer-love-by-lovelarry10-words-11248-rating)
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "eminent". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eminent), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).


End file.
